This invention relates to a hermetic motor compressor and more particularly to a retaining system for removably securing the motor overload protector relative to the compressor casing.
It is desirable, in hermetic motor compressors, to provide a thermal protection device which deenergizes the compressor when the temperature within the case approaches the degree which could damage the insulation of the motor windings. In many of the present day refrigerant compressors the thermal protectors are mounted within the sealed hermetic case. While this arrangement is effective in sensing motor temperatures, it, however, causes some problems when the protector itself malfunctions. This results in the entire compressor being discarded since in most instances it is not practical to disassemble a hermetic compressor assembly to repair its internal parts. One solution to this problem is to mount the thermal protection device externally. In this instance a mechanical fastening means must be provided which insures that the thermal protection device remain in intimate contact with the compressor casing while at the same time ensure its convenient replacement when necessary.
Generally compressors as employed in household refrigeration are contained in a rather restrictive machine compartment. In order to ensure that the maximum amount of cabinet space is alloted to the interior or refrigerated portion of the cabinet, the machine compartment is configured to take up a minimum amount of cabinet space. Generally the compressor and the high side portion of the refrigerant system are located in the machine cabinet together with other components such as condensate removal systems and electrical components.
This arrangement while accomplishing its goal of providing that maximum space is allocated to the interior of the cabinet also results in the machine compartment being relatively crowded with refrigeration system components. Removal of the individual components of refrigerator system such as the thermal overload compressor motor protector from the machine compartment can be time consuming and somewhat difficult due in part to the crowded condition of the machine compartment. This is especially true since the components such as the compressor which are part of a closed refrigerant system are all connected through refrigerant carrying conduits and accordingly cannot be readily removed from the machine compartment for servicing or replacement of individual components associated therewith.
Accordingly by the present invention means are provided for replacing the thermal protecter without removing the compressor from its position in the machine compartment.